custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairon (ToaFairon)
Fairon is a mysterious Toa of Light of unknown origin, and a universal traveller. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Fairon's early life, or where he came from. Those little memories he does have, he describes as "falling, slowly falling, into a blackened abyss". In the year 1818 AET, Fairon suddenly awoke amid a field on a mysterious, shattered planet that orbited a mysterious "sun" that was not really a sun. Not knowing where he was, the Toa of Light set out to discover more about his surroundings, quickly discovering that the planet was, in fact, shattered. Not too long afterwards, before nightfall, the mysterious Toa of Light found himself standing in a direct confrontation with a Toa of Fire, Kratus. Believing Fairon to be a threat, the two Toa fought briefly, until Fairon revealed he did not know where he was, why he was there or how he had come there. The Toa of Fire, upon questioning, took the Toa of Light to the village, where he introduced Fairon to Turaga Herax, the local village's Turaga. At once, the Turaga inquired with Fairon about his personality, and he quickly revealed to Fairon that he was a "very special being" indeed. When asked about what he did remember, Fairon revealed the details of his memories, and Turaga Herax took a special interest in the young Toa of Light. Shortly afterwards, Turaga Herax revealed to Kratus and Fairon his intent on training the two in Combat. Realising their only other choice was to remain on Kraka Minor forever, the two accepted the Turaga's offer, and started undergoing basic Combat training under his hood. In a number of digital simulations, Kratus and Fairon went through tests against trained Combat "programs", becoming better and better in their Combat record. Herax then revealed he used to be a Combat Master before going into retirement, and deemed the two to be his apprentices from that moment onwards. Their training was alterated between training in the digital simulation form and duelling against one another. The last day of their training, they were challenged to fight Herax himself. Believing the challenge to be a joke, the two Toa grabbed their weapons and started to try to challenge the old Turaga. When the latter revealed his true Combat skills, however, the Toa were taken aback quickly, their Combat skills not sufficient enough to defeat the former Combat Master in his own art. Despite being defeated, the former Combat Master deemed the two good enough to reveal what he had been hiding from them for a while; he intended for them to become part of a team of warriors he had assembled, including Jareroden, Lev, Fyxan, Aquila and Shadon. Once again utilising his digital training software, the team started preparing themselves for what the Turaga had in store, both through duelling one another and through the digital simulations. Herax then assembled the team, and proceeded to tell them that "Dark powers have returned to haunt the universe once more". Before the Turaga could finish telling the team what he needed to tell them, though, they were ambushed by a horde of dark creatures - the Undead - in their temple, forcing the Toa to fight them off. After the battle, the Toa were taken towards a large room underneath Herax' home, from where he activated the lights of a massive hangar that lay underneath the island on which they were situated. There, in that hangar, the Turaga introduced the team to their vehicle, the Titan-I battleship, and started preparing them for the coming mission. The Turaga handed the Toa an important artifact, the Crystal of Time, which had been sent to him by Temporus with a distress call signifying that the Nui Tower of Time was in great danger, potentially destabilising the flow of Time and the very stability of the universe itself. Pre-''Dark Future'' With very little time left to waste, the Turaga instructed Fairon and Kratus in the usage of the large vessel, telling them that Fyxan, Lev and Shadon were already adept at utilising it. The Turaga then handed the Toa the coordinates of the Nui Tower of Time, which was shrouded in Darkness. After a brief discussion on who should be captain, Herax and Fyxan appointed Fairon as captain of the battleship. When asked why, the Turaga refused to elaborate, much to the frustration of Lev. The Toa of Air accused the Turaga of "carelessness" and told the Turaga that a more adept one should become captain of the Titan-I, though after a brief discussion, Lev was finally brought to a calm. Finally, after a brief exchange of farewells, Herax wished the team the best of luck on their mission, and the team departed towards the Nui Tower of Time shortly afterwards. Though entering Trans-Warp space towards the coordinates the Turaga had given the team, they were thrown out of trans-warp before they could come too near the Nui Tower itself. A dark storm, high above the Tower itself, was flinging pieces of stone debris from the Tower in all directions from the Tower itself, forcing the team to utilise their energy cannons to find their way through the dangerous asteroid field. After making their way through the asteroid field, the team managed to find the asteroid upon which the Tower itself was located, and landed their ship in its vicinity. Deciding that flying all the way towards the summit was too dangerous given the dangerous storm up there, the team entered the Tower somewhere in its middle. More coming soon... ''Dark Future ''Coming soon... Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Light, Fairon has the ability to channel Light powers through his hands, use his Light powers to vanquish Darkness and dark energy, and he could create beams and blasts of Light, which he can channel through his weapon, a Staff of Light. Having received limited combat training, Fairon also has limited combat skills, and has been taught to utilise his staff and his powers effectively. His primary weapon is a staff of Light, and his mask is a great Kanohi Kualsi. Trivia *Fairon is 's self-MOC, and was the first MOC for whom he posted a page. The original page can be found here. *The original Fairon won The Eternal Game. *Along with Fyxan, Acritus, Shadon, Valtrahk and Velnax, Fairon is one of the few MOCs of 's that was never taken apart. In fact, his current design still uses the same arms and legs, and his spear, besides some upgrades, is still the same as the original Fairon's spear. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (first appearance) Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon